The 350th Hunger Games - The 13th Quarter Quell
by HaileyClair
Summary: The 350th Hunger Games, and 8th Quarter Quell.


**HIYA. This is my first fanfic that I actually might have chance of continuing... Since this only the intro... I have nothing say so... umm read it... OH YEAH. Yes, I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer... So ummmm read it.**

* * *

The Capital seemed to be running out of ideas.

Maybe if we…. No. What about if there was a…. never mind. How about they have to… not that either. Nothing seemed to work. Wait rephrase that. It worked… but it wouldn't be enough. The president wanted her games, and she wanted them good. She wanted them emotional, and breathe taking, and powerful. But most of all, she wanted them bloody. But of course_ I _had the job of writing the Quarter Quells… and right now, it was the hardest job in Panem. Without them done in five more minutes, I could be a goner. Write, fold, slide, seal. Write, fold, slide, seal. Write, fold, slide, seal._ Two minutes…_ WRITE….. FOLD, SLIDE, _SEAL._ Done. I arrange the twenty- four stiff envelopes, that the president assigned me to make, in a shiny metal box, and I fold my hands neatly on my desk.

The expensive wooden junghans wall clock, mounted to the wall on my left bongs three times, for 3 o'clock.

_Knock, knock, knock_. The handle on the ten foot tall doors clicks, and begins to open slowly. I notice how they open so exactly- slow enough and with just the right amount of force so the old doors don't creak, yet fast enough so the alpha doesn't deceive me that a ghost is coming to murder me. That would be good. Blood all over the president's envelopes.

"I assume you have carried out my requests, Mr. Casal." The president walks into my office, and takes a seat in front of my desk. She crosses her legs.

"Y-yes, Ms. President." God she's so scary.

"President Harchette is fine, Mr. Casal."

"By all means, President Harchette," I hated treating her like royalty. But disrespecting her is a death wish. Quite an easy deal, respect=life. But you have to admit, she's tough. "your wishes are granted" I hand her the cold box and for a moment her index finger touches my hand and I shiver. She's so… cold. In every way. "Good, Mr. Casal."

"Much obliged." I say dipping my head gratefully towards her for not murdering me yet. I look down at my feet and when I look up again she's gone. It's as though she threw one of those smoke bombs on the ground, and when the smoke cleared she was gone.

_Wonderful. Cold and deathly silent. _Our new president is just as deadly as death itself.

* * *

Everyone in the whole country of Panem had their anxious eyes glued to the television. Whether they were the puniest family in District 6, the wealthiest in The Capital, or the technicians back stage at studio where the program was being filmed, they were there. Why?  
Because the reading the Quarter Quell was that evening of course.

The program starts with un-man like voice announcing what will be seen on the show. Then it cuts to the camera's and shows the president standing on the stage uniformly, dressed in all black, a color that complements her deep red hair, which was tired back into a tight bun. She picks the envelope from metal with a '350' on it, and even the small, blonde boy holding the box looks frightened. Slowly, the unfolded the envelope and took the neatly folded piece of paper out of it, her deep blood red lips in a straight face.

"In honor that no matter how strong you are, The Capital and can directly punish you exclusively promptly," She says emotionless. The cameras zoom in on her white face, her electric purple eyes glowing, "a selected gamemaker will personally reap each tributes for their selected district." Just one more thing to say... "Without volunteers."

* * *

**So yeah, like I said its shorter then the regular chapters will be. This is a SYOT... so pm me for all that info... and pm your tribute submissions... **

**TRIBUTE APPLICATION (Be Creative and Specific)**

Name:

Age:

District (first 2 choices)

Appearence (be specific):

Career?:

Personality:

Backround:

Family:

Romance (back home or in games) (not needed):

Any Other Realtionship with Tributes (allies, friends):

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Outfits (Reaping, Interviews) (just sending links is fine):

That's all... longer answers are appreciated :)

**SPOTS TAKEN:**

**D1 F: Open**

**D1 M: Open**

**D2 F: Ember Ballyntyn, 14**

**D2 M: Open**

**D3 F: Open**

**D3 M: Open**

**D4 F: Open**

**D4 M: Piper Evans, 16**

**D5 F: Open**

**D5 M: Open**

**D6 F: Open**

**D6 M: Open**

**D7 F: Anistin Smith, 15**

**D7 M: Open**

**D8 F: Open**

**D8 M: Open**

**D9 F: Open**

**D9 M: Open**

**D10 F: Open**

**D10 M: Open**

**D11 F: Open**

**D11 M: Open**

**D12 F: Open**

**D12 M: Open**

**D13 F: Open**

**D13 M: Open**

**SPONSORING INFO.**

**This will be in a later chapter :)**


End file.
